The present invention generally relates to a method for writing data on a tape medium, and more specifically, to a method for writing tabular data including two or more rows and two or more columns on a tape column by column.
Currently, columnar databases represent the basis for big data analytics. A columnar database, also known as a column-oriented database, is a database management system (DBMS) that stores data in columns rather than in rows as relational DBMSs. The most relevant characteristic of columnar databases is that the data is stored across rows unlike traditional row-oriented relational databases, in which the data in each row of a table is stored together. Columnar databases provide great flexibility, performance, and scalability which facilitates managing large volumes and variety of data.